


Voices

by Räv (Belial_Aphroditus)



Category: Macross Plus
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Triangles, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial_Aphroditus/pseuds/R%C3%A4v
Summary: Myung is returning home but her memories never left.





	Voices

“You’re from Eden aren’t you?” Her coworker said, and punctuated his small talk by rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hmm, yeah,” Myung responded, barely giving him a glance as she buckled in. Looking out the window she tried to remember the names of the stars as her space flight began to taxi out of the dock.

“Must have been a long time since you’ve been back. Think you’ll see anything you remember?”

“Don’t know.”

“Heard there been a lot of growth in the past few years.”

Myung nodded but didn’t respond. He took the hint and left her alone. How many years had it been since she left home? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to think about that. Reflectively she looked to her refection on the window. She hadn’t aged much and she wondered how all her old friends fared.

Myung unclasped her bag and took out her ear buds. Slipping them in she prepared for her ‘client’s’ next show. Sharon’s latest hit thrummed in her ears.

That time no longer haunted her. She was now sure this would be an uneventful trip. Only the nostalgia of home would mark it as unique.

* * *

 

It was summer on Eden. Everything seemed to have its colors bleached out by our star. School was out and Myung stood at the bottom of Star Hill. She hoped she’d get a good view. Myung looked up at the windmills spinning above her. The only relief from the heat was the cool breeze that whipped her long black hair up, kicking stray strands in her face. She squinted as she pulled them away and then retuned back to watching. At the top of the hill near a monument to the colony’s founding. Her best friends Isamu and Guld were setting up the glider.

The taller of the two was Guld. He methodically ran the final checks before takeoff. Pacing about while doing the same checks was Isamu. Ever the most daring of the three Isamu was going to be the pilot of the glider’s maiden voyage. Soon they were both done (with only a couple of augments) and both got ready.

Myung held her breath as the glider began its descent downhill.

Guld road a bike attached to the glider to help it pick up speed. Braking off the glider pushed away from him and he toppled over. For a second Myung’s heart stopped as the glider grazed the ground. Yet even with that bump the glider held together and Isamu rose up. Myung could hear his laughter and cheers as he passed her overhead.

It worked. He was flying. She was elated as Guld rested his hand on her shoulder.

When night came, the celebratory party bunched closer to the bonfire in the forest. Away from authority figures Myung let go for once and drank with her classmates. She was already unsteady after three beers. “They were a large beers.” was the excuse Myung used when she heard some of her classmates chuckling.

She looked around and easily saw Guld, who being of Zentradi descent was a foot taller than everyone else. He was talking with some underclassmen. Judging by his animated gestures, Myung thought he must be discussing the glider.

The entire summer there was a tension hidden behind the three friends. The fumbling awkward curiosity about the opposite sex had given way to a genuine still awkward interest in a special someone. For Guld it was Myung. But Myung, as much as she wished she return his feelings, didn’t. There was nothing wrong with Guld, but there wasn’t anything _right_ either. His kindness, his charm, his good looks his deep full laugh, none of it held the _rightness_ that she felt for Isamu.

Isamu, were did he go?

Soon she saw a shape between the trees moving away from the party.

 It wasn’t that she didn’t care. She had felt so much guilt and shame all summer as she saw the hormonal disaster on the horizon. But all of it had been washed to the back of her mind by a rip tide of alcohol.

Propped up on shaky legs and the cheapest liquid courage that could be bought in bulk she followed him.

It was dark cold and quiet in the woods. The leafy crunches of Isamu’s steps ended as shortly after hers started. Turning a tree, she was startled by Isamu stepping forward to confront his follower. Myung staggered back but her buzzed state and a tree root sent her falling. Only Isamu grabbing her wrists saved her from a more humiliating end to the night.

Not that she was going to be spared from embarrassment at all.

“Careful, Myung,” he said and let her go.

She wobbled a bit but kept standing. “That’s funny coming from the guy walked into the woods without telling anyone.”

“Don’t worry about me, Myung. Where’s Guld?” Isamu asked and let go of Myung.

“Why? Why can’t it just be us for a moment?” Myung asked.

“Myung you’re drunk.”

“And?”

“And maybe you should think about this with a clearer head.”

Myung had had enough. She threw a pitiful swing and staggered away.

“Wait Myung,” Isamu called.

Myung stopped. She turned to him. Tears of hope stung at her eyes.

“You-you have a ride home?” Isamu asked and a roar of disappointment tore though her insides looking for an escape.

It found it in the contents of her stomach as they spilled onto the forest floor.

“I’ll be fine.” She grumbled and her stomach gurgled again.

Isamu sighed “Let me take you home,” he said. And held her up in both arms

She let him. It wasn’t like she had a choice. Things weren’t too bad for her. Bittersweet would be a good way for her to describe being held in his arms. That is if anything related to food wouldn’t make her puke.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned onto him. The two made their way back to the party in a wobbly line.

Guld ran over naturally worried for his friend as soon as they stepped back in the clearing. Myung couldn’t bring herself to speak. Isamu said they were heading home for her.

Blessedly she avoided losing more of her dinner inside of Isamu’s car. Isamu and she said nothing on the ride home. Myung couldn’t even look at him. She kept her eyes on the night sky out past the window. She watched the traveling lights that came and went from the spaceport.

She imagined being on a space flight leaving this planet for a new life away from her quaking stomach. Away from her aching chest and the hot tears running down her face.

At a stop light Isamu must have noticed her tears, “Myung, are you alright?”

“No,” she choked out. She held her waist and said quieter. “It’s just my stomach.”

“Oh, well I’ll have you home soon. Don’t worry.”

Her parents weren’t home. They had business on another colony. That saved her from too many questions about her state. But it also meant her mother wasn’t there. She could have used a hug right now and to hear her say “it will be okay.”

Isamu helped her up stairs to her room. That was when the situation fully came over her in an icy chill. She was in her bedroom alone with a guy. A guy she liked, yes. But he was also a guy who could over-power her, even if she was sober. She felt nausea and fear churned deep in her stomach.

It swirled faster as Isamu laid her down on her bed. She could actually feel herself shake. Wasn’t this what she wanted? No? Yes? Maybe? Her mind was too hazy to think and she was too afraid to move. So in that second that Isamu hovered over her, she could only prepare for whatever would happen.

What happened was Isamu stepped away from her and walked to the door. “Hey Myung, tomorrow when you’re feeling better, I’d like to stop by,” he said after turning back at the doorway. “That okay?”

Myung paused for a second, turning the sounds into the words they represent once then twice. At last, she nodded slowly to save her now aching head.

Isamu smiled. “I’ll turn off the light so rest now okay.” He said and did that, leaving Myung in the dark.

The next day came and Isamu stopped by. It was as clumsy as the night before but this time it felt as if they were tumbling to the goal.

He was close as he began to stammer. “Myung I-um-I,” was all he got out when the door opened.

Guld had seen them. Isamu was holding her. She was so close to him it was obvious something intimate was happening.

Maybe that was what set him off.

Maybe he mistook the shock and fear on her face as a cry for help.

Either way his normally calm expression changed to something cruel and inhuman; a Zentradi expression.

Guld knocked out Isamu easily. And then he turned on her.

After everything was done Guld believed that he saved her from Isamu. He had no memory of what he did. Neither Isamu nor she knew what to do. What good would have come from the truth? Myung would eventually leave her home planet, cutting off contact with her two friends.

* * *

 

Myung refused to let her professionalism slip. Distracting herself from the past, she dove into notes for the press conference. Soon her heart rate slowed. Though no one was the wiser it was embarrassing to Myung. After so many years how could a single day still hold power? And all from the sight of Eden outside her window.

“It’s just the shock of coming back.” She whispered to herself.

She needed to be rational about this. It was just a childhood friendship. Those ended all the time.

She could push past this.

Myung wasn’t the girl crying on the floor anymore. She wasn’t that naïve girl who thought she’d be a superstar. She was a grown woman who had traveled the galaxy. She was the producer for the virtual pop star Sharon Apple. She was the General Director of Sharon’s Galaxy tour. And secretly she was the base for Sharon’s emotions and voice. She was Myung Fang Lone.

Working as always was the best medicine for Myung. The press conference went well and the concert at the Atlantis Dome was setting up to be one of her best yet. It was not the best idea, but Myung couldn’t help but go to Star Hill after The driver mention how it hadn't changed.

He was right. Everything was the same. The forest below, the birds, the low hum of the wind mills, everything brought her back to seven years ago. She could almost see the glider over head. She could almost feel the real Guld’s loving gaze as he stood next to her.

Wait! There was someone actually watching her. Myung caught her breath. Even after all these years she could still tell it was him. It didn’t matter how tall, broad or strong he looked now she knew it was him. She knew his eyes. She knew his swirling mix of pain, yearning, love, fear resting in the pit of her stomach. She let her breath go as she said his name, “Guld.”

Guld was here on Eden too. He was now a pilot at New Edwards Military Base. He was Guld holding her as he always did when she was upset. He was her old Guld yet there was sturdiness or calmness to him. Her Guld still left a hint of menace in his bulky frame. He was still warm.

He wanted help her forget a past he didn’t remember.

And she wanted that so much.

And then Isamu came. He came with a beautiful blond woman hanging on to him.


End file.
